percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Demigod Trials Prologue
PROLOGUE Annabeth looked at her best friend and wondered what it would be like to forget him. It seemed impossible, though she'd now seen the Hera implant her special powers in dozens of boys before Percy. Dark black hair, mischevious green eyes and a constant look of trouble- how could this demigod ever be unfamiliar to her? How could they be in the same room and not joke about some smell or make fun of some clueless idiot nearby? How could she ever stand in front of him and not leap at the chance to communicate telepathically? Impossible. And yet, only a day away. For her. For Percy, it was a matter of minutes until he forgot everything. He lay on the operating table, his eyes closed, chest rising and falling with soft, even breaths, his hands balled up at his sides. Already dressed in requisite shorts-and-T-shirt uniform of the Glade, he looked like a snapshot of the past- some ordinary boy taking an ordinary nap after a long day at an ordinary school, before the power of the gods was accidentally set loose and made the world anything ''but ''ordinary. Before death and destruction made it necessary to steal demigods-along with their memories- and send them to a place as terrifying as the Maze to find the fittest. Hera stood ready, and commanded her servents who had been prepping Percy to lower a mask onto his face, gods knows why. Annabeth willed herself to stay still, every instinct in her told her to leap forward and tell them to stop. As much as she hated Hera, this plan had to work. Annabeth watched as Hera held up her hands and closed her eyes, clearly concentrating. But Annabeth's eyes were on Percy. His hands twitched, almost like he could feel the pain, but the goddess of the heavens had promised he would feel nothing. Hera began her work, plucking images from Percy's memory. Erasing his mom Sally and his own father Poseidon, erasing his entire life with ease. Erasing ''her. '' Some small part of her knew it should make her angry, make her scream and yell and refuse to help for one more second. But it was for the greater good, to save whatever was left of their world, and bring the gods back onto their feet. Yes, the greater part within her was entrenched in certainty so deeply that she knew she'd feel it even after tomorrow, when her memories were erased as well. She and Percy were proving their conviction by submitting to what had been asked of the other demigods. If they died, so be it. Dying for a greater purpose, bringing the gods back into power, meant something to Annabeth. Percy sucked in a hitching breath, then made a little moaning sound, shifted his body. Annabeth thought for a horrifying second that he might wake up, hysterical from the agony- Hera was inside his head doing who knew what to his brain. They'd said their official goodbyes, and the words S''ee you tomorrow Wise Girl ''still rang in her head. For some reason that had really struck her when Percy said it, made what he was about do to all the more surreal and sad. They ''would ''see each other tomorrow, although she'd be in a coma and he wouldn't have the slightest idea who she was- other than an itch in his mind that maybe she looked familar. Tomorrow. After all they'd been through- all the fear and training and planning- it was all coming to a head. What had been done to Jason and Leo and Frank and all the rest would be done to them. There was no turning back. Her thoughts faded then, seemed to float in suspended animation as she waited for Percy's procedure to be complete. When Hera was done, she gave Annabeth a firm nod, like ''you-know-what-to-do ''and vanished. Annabeth glanced at Hera's servents and signaled that it was time. They removed the mask from his face and lifted him off the bed, hoisted him as if he were stuffed with straw. One had the unconscious demigod by the arms, the other by the feet and they placed him on the gurney. Without so much as a glance at Annabeth, they headed for the door. Everyone knew where he was being taken. She could barely look at Percy as they made the long journey through the corridors. Percy was so pale, and his face was covered with beads of sweat, as if anticipating what came next. It hurt Annabeth to see him like this, but what did it matter? She wouldn't remember by tomorrow. They reached the basement level below the Maze structure, walked through the warehouse with its rows and shelves of supplies for the Gladers. It was dark and cool down there, and Annabeth felt goose bumps break out along her arms. She shivered and rubbed them down, carefully watching Percy. She had to make her move before any of the servents saw her. They reached the shaft of the lift, where the large metal cube rested, waiting for someone to take up. The Box. It was only a couple stories below the Glade proper, but the Glade occupants were manipulated into thinking the trip up was an impossibly long and arduos journey. It was all meant to stimulate an array of emotions and brain patterns, from confusion to disornetation to outright terror. Annabeth knew she'd be taking the trip herself tomorrow, with a note gripped in her hands. But at least she'd be unconsious, spared of the half hour in the moving darkness. Percy would wake up in the Box, completely alone. The two servents wheeled Percy next to the Box. With a few grunts and curses, the servents got Percy to the edge. His body was positioned in a way that his closed eyes faced Annabeth. She rushed forward, pretending to be emotional. "Let me say goodbye, please!" She grasped Percy's hand tightly, slipping Ripetide into it. His hands closed around the pen and she hoped he didn't drop it. ''We're doing the right thing Percy. See you on the other side. '' Annabeth spoke into his mind, with their special telepathical link. She knew he wouldn't hear it, but she said it anyways. She watched as his body dissapeared, crumpling into the Box, and felt a twinge of sadness and admiration. This was the last time she would see him, and recognize him. Her best friend. They could have been more. She turned and wallked away. From behind her came the distinct sound of metal sliding against metal, then a louds, echoing boom as the doors of the Box slammed shut. Sealing Percy's fate, whatever it might be. <---Index Page [[The Demigod Trials 1|Next Chapter --->]] Category:TheBestDaysofUrLife Category:The Demigod Trials